Question: $g(n) = -4n+2+4(f(n))$ $h(x) = 2x$ $f(t) = -7t^{2}+t-4-3(h(t))$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = (2)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ Now we know that $h(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(h(0))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = -7(0^{2})-4-3(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = (2)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = -7(0^{2})-4+(-3)(0)$ $f(0) = -4$